TWE: Anniversery
by D'Campeon
Summary: The TWE Anniversery an event important to the life blood of TWE to show why they give thier blood, sweat, and tears but will the jerks who seek to gain just another win and destruction take it away. Join us on July,18,2010 the TWE Anniversery Idon'townTDI


TDI's Champ: This is it after one year of fictional blood, sweat, and Tears this is TWE Anniversary all associated brands are in it TWF by TDI's Champ, DWE by Web Dragon, NEXT by Triple AA and ZWL by Zero Mason for a super card of wrestling. This chapter should actually be after Chase for Fame but well I couldn't finish one real year in a fictional year I blame DWE for having to Wait for Web Dragon's slow poke ass (Just Kidding) Anyways this is TWE: Anniversary.

Some people will have more then one match.

Theme Song

(It starts at around April in the first night with Justin becoming world champion then Lance winning the title at Relapse)

Deep inside these burning buildings,  
Voices die to be heard!  
Years we spent teaching a lesson,  
We ourselves had never learned!

(It fallows up in God's Choice with Highlights from the night culminating with the broken but victorious Lance raising the title)

And if strength is born from heartbreak  
Then mountains I could move  
And if walls could speak Id pray  
That they would tell me what to do

(Devils Playground is shown with highlights of the whole show ending with Ted hitting a Lasso Kill on Neo to become World Champion.

If you see me, please just walk on by, walk on by  
Forget my name and Ill forget it too  
(Simple lives)  
Failed attempts at living simple lives, simple lives,  
Are what keep me coming back to you.

(It fallows up with Kenny defeating Ted for the title and retaining at Revenge Day while other clips of Revenge Day are shown)

No signs of life here, save the embers, the occasional flame  
We know the way but cant remember, conception to the grave  
Shout confessions from the greatest heights, where no one can hear  
All my fears, my insecurities are falling like tears

(Clips are shown of Fight Night and Fighting Spirit with Lance forcing Mick to take the fall and The Commander Dynasty destroying Justin Wyatt)

If you see me, please just walk on by, walk on by  
Forget my name and Ill forget it too  
(Simple lives)  
Failed attempts at living simple lives, simple lives,  
Are what keep me coming back to you.

(Over the Top videos are shown with Duncan and Lance winning/retaining the world title and Neo winning the Royal Rumble)

The drones all slave away  
They're working overtime  
They serve a faceless queen  
They never question why  
Disciples of a god

(Fan's Revenge videos are shown along with Survival Games ending with Duncan retaining and Neo by god almost killing Lance to win the title)

(I wont come back!)  
That neither lives nor breathes  
(I wont come back!)  
But we have bills to pay,  
Yeah we have mouths to feed!  
(I wont come back!)  
I wont come back!

(Videos are shown of Last Stand and Still Unbroken ending with both champion retaining)

And if you see me, please just walk on by, walk on by  
Forget my name and Ill forget it too  
(Simple lives)  
Failed attempts at living simple lives, simple lives,  
Are what keep me coming back to you.

(Videos of Play Time's Over and Dead Zone are shown with both Champions retaining but ending with The Din's heel turn and Chazz retaining just to get his ass whooped)

I'm coming back to you!

(New Year's War videos are shown with all the competitors in it giving it their all ending with Team TWF winning)

Suddenly the screen crashes and comes back with I Made It in the background and Messages from TWE.

(Done from what me and Web believe the be the most easily known as such the top is more like main eventers)

Lance Raters: I came to Twf and doors literally opened for me I sacrificed by blood, sweat, and tears for this company and I've been called by many to be the face of TWE and you know what TWE made me want to do it thank you whatever being controls what happens no screw that I made this all happen.

Asheel Din: I came in and TWF originally told me that I wasn't marketable and unless I made a big splash I would be fired well I never made that splash until TWO gave me an opportunity and a took it with me and now I'm was the DWE Global Champion.

Kenny Dentons: I started out in TWE with nothing but an average past in wrestling to be exact I was defeated by a guy who really never even loved this sport to come back and say I was the World Champion of the best company alive.

Duncan Parks: I came in with no experience and with hope I became the greatest TWF World Champion and all I say it was one of the best experiences of my life I owe it to TWE.

Jeff Killington with Messiah: Jeff came in to TWE as a mortal he evolved with it's greatness to become a god Jeff thanks TWE for that.

More Later.

The ring has TWE in the middle.

**Friendly Match**

"This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first "The Evolution" Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

Charlie Parker: There's a reason I came in here to TWE because I saw where I could reach my full potential I thank TWE for that.

"And his opponent "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer.

KJ Crash: I came in here after a good run in TWO and TWE management decided we're going to give you and Brian a try out match I aced it and now I can say I made the most of it as being World Champion plus I met a good friend along the way TWE this is for you.

KJ and Charlie shake hands before starting of with KJ going for a head lock. Charlie spins KJ off and goes for a leg sweep but KJ jumps over it and nails a couple punches. KJ fallows going for a back suplex but Charlie flips to his feet and kick KJ in the gut. Charlie fallows Irish whipping KJ to the ropes who whips back with his own slamming Charlie into the corner. KJ goes for a splash in the corner but is met by two feet to the chest.

KJ fallows up getting nailed by a running bull dog from Charlie. KJ fallowed getting up into a flurry of knife edge chops. KJ hits a couple of punches back but Charlie kicks KJ in the gut. Charlie then fallows with an upper cut 1…2 kick out. Charlie fallows with a couple of shots to the head but KJ counters Irish whipping Charlie out of the ring. KJ fallows going to the top rope and hit a flipping kick to the head. KJ went for an Irish whip into the steel steps but Charlie countered with a drop toe hold as KJ hit hard.

Charlie fallowed throwing KJ into the ring and nailing him with a couple of clotheslines. KJ fallowed getting up as Charlie hit him with a spring board 540 cross body 1…2.. kick out. KJ gets up as Charlie goes for the Omega Execution but KJ counters with a couple of elbows but Charlie hits a neck breaker. Charlie goes to the top rope for a cross body but KJ counters in mid air into a Canadian Spin Buster 1…2… kick out. Charlie fallowed slowly getting up to be hit by a boot to the temple 1…2… kick out.

KJ grabs Charlie up but it's countered with a couple elbows to the ribs and then Charlie takes out KJ with a leg trip and elbow to the back. Charlie lifts up KJ for a Heat-Seeker from Hell which hits its mark 1…2… kick out. Charlie grabs KJ for a scoop slam but KJ counters into a reverse DDT. KJ then fallows going for his own scoop slam but it's countered as KJ drop kicks him into the ropes. KJ takes the momentum and hits a Canadian Lariat 1…2… kick out.

The crowd starts chanting as KJ slowly get's up and goes to the top rope. KJ points to the TWE logo in the middle of the ring and hits a flying heel kick 1…2… kick out. KJ grabs Charlie by the hair and eyes the crowd and hits a sling shot body splash 1…2… kick out. KJ grabs Charlie and hits him with a Running Power Slam fallowed by locking in a Sharp Shooter. Charlie manages to flip KJ off and hits him with an Omega Execution. Charlie grabs KJ to the middle of the ring and slaps on the Parker Lock. KJ starts struggling but ends up tapping out to the submission hold.

"Winner of this match Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

Charlie and KJ shake hands after the match and raise the others hands.

**Stable Wars**

"This is a TWE Stable Wars Match (Lethal Lock Down with all the participants on the outside) introducing first the team of Lance Raters, Ted Estes, Brian Stevenson (From the Rater's Dynasty), and Steve Raters The Raters Entourage" said the announcer.

Ted Estes: I came in and I've been happy ever sense through the bad and the great and my first big break was in the Raters Entourage while it was far from my best I'm glad to go to my roots.

"And the opponents the team of "The Lone Wolf" Sean Shultz, Asheel Din, Rojo Bat, and Justin Wyatt DX 2.0" said the announcer.

Sean Shultz: Well this is as big as I ever got might as well relive it.

Ted and Rojo both come in as they lock up. Ted puts Rojo in a head lock but Rojo counters with a back suplex and putting in Germen Suplex but Ted kept him self on the ground. Rojo smashed Ted into the turn buckle and hit a rolling German Suplex. Rojo fallows hitting a couple elbows to the head but Ted hit him with a hard knee to the ribs. Ted fallows smashing him into the steel cage in front of the 2.0 team. Ted goes for a Lasso Kill but Rojo counters into a scoop slam. They do a coin toss on the outside and The Raters win it as Steve goes in the ring.

Steve: TWF gave me a shot at commentary and then I'm back wrestling and kicking ass.

Steve rams Rojo into the steel mesh and grates him against it. Steve yells at Ted to get up and they double Irish whip Rojo straight into the steel and a double big boot. Ted fallows hitting him with a scoop slam. Steve glares at him and tells him how it's done with a scoop slam and various elbow drops to the throat. Ted goes for it and does it like Steve said. Ted the tells them both to go to the top and after telling Steve multiple times he accepts. They go for it but Rojo rolls out of the way and they hit each other.

Rojo Bat: Well before this point I was having a semi feud with Jeff and after that my career's gone well up and down it's been a rollercoaster and I Ain't stopping it yet.

Sean Shultz comes in and starts a fight with Steve as DX 2.0 coming back into the match. Sean starts punching at Steve with a couple of jab and hitting a suplex. Rojo starts putting a couple of kicks on Ted's face, and stomach. Steve hit Sean with a scoop slam but Rojo caught him from behind drop kicking Steve into the steel in front of Lance. Lance starts talking trash with Rojo as Ted turns him around and hit's a Jumping DDT. Steve gives Sean a hard boot to the skull and fallows hip tossing him against the cage as Asheel comes in the ring.

Asheel runs in and clotheslines Steve to the floor but get's detracted by a big clothesline from Ted. Steve puts the stomps on Sean's head while making sure Rojo doesn't get up. Ted continues Irish whipping Asheel into a boot from Steve and Ted nails Rojo with a boot. Sean goes after Steve but is met with a double suplex. Asheel cuts of Ted with a Turning Point as Rojo cross bodies Steve. Steve grabs Rojo and hits a Last Call into the steel mesh as Rojo's back is cut and Lance punches Rojo in the back as he collided while Brian goes into the ring.

Brian Stevenson: As part of the Raters Entourage me and KJ got the tag team championships so we gained from It before it was cut off.

Brian nails Asheel who is trying to get up as they continue the attack on the downer superstars. Brian grabs Sean by the hair and hits a running power slam fallowed by Steve and Ted hitting an elbow drop knee drop combo. Brian then does this with all of them as they are on the floor. Steve tells Brian to grab Rojo Bat as he tries to tear off his mask. Rojo nails Steve with a low blow and gives Ted a boot to the head and back flips over Brian and hit a reverse DDT. As Rojo gets up Lance runs in and nails him with a running boot to the head.

Lance fallows Irish whipping Rojo into Asheel who was getting up. The numbers come back as they all beat down on the other people in the middle of the ring. Justin visibly says screw this and leaves his team to be beat down. Lance starts mocking the DX 2.0 members until Justin comes back with a sledge hammer. Justin breaks down part off the wall and gets in as the roof is let down. Justin nails Ted with a running clothesline and fallows hip tossing Brian. Steve runs at him but is met by a bicycle kick as Lance stares down his rival.

Justin Wyatt: This Company helped bring me to national status and it was a pleasure being it's first world champion.

Lance flees from the cage and his rival as Justin fallows Lance. Starts climbing the cage in a frenzy as they both stay on the top with Justin beating on Lance. Justin goes for a gut wrench power bomb on to the announce table but Lance counters with a Herrucarana. Lance then grabs one of the weapons from the roof revealing a duct tape. Lance ties Justin to the table and goes to the top of a ladder and hit's a Rated – High. In the bottom everybody is fighting as Lance is going to the bottom but Justin in a last ditch effort pulls of his arm and Lance hit's hard on the bottom.

Ted nails Asheel with a TVE but he's hit by a hard running drop kick and fallows hitting a Five Star Frog Splash 1…2… Steve lifts him up and hits a Clothesline from Hell but then he's turned into a Wolf Bomb. Sean goes for the pin 1…2… Lance pulls him off and grabs a chair from the top and hits a Legend Driver on the chair 1…2…3

"Winner of this match the Raters Entourage" said the announcer.

Lance and the Raters Entourage raise each others hands.

**Past vs. Present**

"This is a Tag Team match introducing first from New York, New York at a combined weight of 500 pounds The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

The 21st Century: We came in here to show the world we are the greatest tag team in the whole world and were going to prove it here tonight.

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 420 pounds The Beauregard Brothers" said the announcer.

The Beauregard Brothers: The first tag team to win the TWF tag team championships and we did it twice let's show the rookies how it's done.

Leo and Jack start off with Leo putting in a head lock. Jack continues with a couple elbows to the ribs Jack then pulls Leo by the hair to the mat. Jack continues stomping on Leo's leg and tagging in John who hit's a spring board double foot stomp. John fallows putting in a leg lock on the ropes as the ref counts John let's go of the hold. As John starts taunting Leo sucker punches John in the jaw and fallows Irish whipping John into The Outlaw's corner.

Leo limps to the corner and starts beating on John then tagging in Leon. Leon gives John a clothesline and fallows with a couple of elbows. Leon then goes for a Reverse DDT but John grabs the ropes and fallows with a DDT. John tags in Jack and they both kick Leon in the ribs from different angles. Jack fallows Irish whipping Leon into the ropes and hitting a drop kick 1…2 kick out. Jack fallows punching Leon into the brothers corner and then tags in John. They hit a double gut buster 1…2.. kick out.

John goes for a Strum but Leon struggles out of it and hits a Reverse DDT. Leon tags in Leo who comes in on fire giving John a Spinning Spine Buster and as Jack tried to get in was hit by an Outlaw Stamp. Leo grabs John for the power bomb as Jack uses the ropes to get up. John asks from help but Jack leaves the ring and The Outlaws hit the Outlaw Destruction 1…2…3

"Winners of this match The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

The Outlaws raise each others hands as John is in the middle of the ring limp.

**Light Heavyweight Division showing up.**

"This is a ladder match introducing first John Foley" said the announcer.

John Foley: After I was fired from WWE, Twf called me up and I said hell yeah I'm going to Twf where only the best wrestle.

"And his opponent Zane Sanchez" said the announcer.

Zane Sanchez: The first thing I did in TWE was go for the LHW division so me and John are going to show why the Light Heavyweight Division is great.

Zane and John locked up with Zane putting in an arm bar and hitting an arm whip. Zane goes for another one but John counters flipping over Zane and fallowing with a low drop kick. John fallows going for an Irish whip but Zane hit a spring board clothesline. Zane fallowed hitting a couple of punches and then going for a spin kick but John caught it and hit an inverted back breaker. John then fallowed with a couple of thunderous punches and then throwing Zane out of the ring.

John walked over the ropes to Zane who clocked him with the ring bell and threw him into the crowd. Zane put him self on the barricade and with a running start hit John with a cross body block. Zane and John brawl to the top of the anniversary dome as they continue throwing punches to the top. John sees a ladder and smashes him with it and fallows going to the hand rails and he hits an axe hammer on Zane. John throws Zane into the crowd who drag him to the ring as John fallows.

John grabs Zane by the skull and throws him into the ring post and throws a ladder in the ring. John sets up the ladder and starts climbing it but Zane attacks him from behind. John slides off as Zane fallows up with a couple elbows and hits a reverse neck breaker. Zane then grabs a chair and kicks John in the gut and goes for an InZane Driver but John counters with a couple elbows and slips out. John then throws Zane into the turn buckle and hits a corner drop kick with chair.

Zane is sitting on the corner as John goes for a coast to coast. Zane in a burst of energy evades the move and John hit's him self. Zane goes out of the ring and grabs a table. John puts Zane on the table and goes to the top of the ladder. Zane grabs the contract but decides to give the fans what they want and goes for a Spinal Tap from the top but John moves out of the way as Zane crashes through the table. John fallows up grabbing the chair and putting Zane on the top rope.

John the drags out Zane who has his feet on the turn buckle and hits a snap double arm DDT on the chair. John goes to the top of the ladder and grabs the contract.

"Winner of this match John Foley" said the announcer.

**U.S Championship Showdown.**

"This is a triple threat match introducing first "All Star" Trent Towers" said the announcer.

Trent: I was the first TDI Champion which would eventually become the U.S Championship.

"And his opponent Morrison Myers" said the announcer.

Morrison Myers: The first TWF United States Champion well I'm bringing why I deserve it.

"And last the U.S Champion accompanied by The Wolves, David Churchill" said the announcer.

David: We're the true U.S champions and I'm going to show why.

David and Trent tried to double team Morrison who out powered with a couple punches. Morrison fallowed going for a big boot but Trent ducked and hit a neck breaker. David nailed Trent with a quick Wolves Cross out of nowhere. David lifted his hands in victory as he pointed at the U.S Championship. Morrison runs to the ropes and as David turned around rebounded and hit a Lava Rush 1…2…3'

"Winner of this match Morrison Myers" said the announcer.

Jason and Jack step in to attack but Morrison runs off as they held David up.

**Let's Do It Again**

"This is a non title and it is a Submission Barbed Wire Hell In a Cell match introducing first Pryce Jones" said the announcer. Pryce comes out in a Nightmare Inc shirt which he smartly keeps on for the barbs.

Pryce Jones: This is for the fan's I do it all for you guys at home.

"And his opponent the DWE Intercontinental Champion "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer. Chazz comes out in his jacket to protect himself.

Chazz Michaels – Well then let's do it again.

Chazz and Pryce started glaring at the other then both let loose and slap the other and start brawling. Chazz then throws Pryce head first into the barbed wire cage. Chazz fallows to the outside and raking Pryce on the barbed wire. Pryce fallows elbowing Chazz a couple of times and throwing him into the steel steps. Pryce then throws Chazz against the ring post. Pryce puts in a sleeper hold but Chazz counters smashing Pryce back first to the barbed wire. Chazz fallows going for a super kick but Pryce ducked and Chazz hit the fence.

Pryce fallows drop kick Chazz into the steel mesh and then throwing him into the ring. Chazz slowly get's up as Pryce goes for a spring board clothesline. Chazz counters slipping out of the way and Pryce rolls through. Pryce and Chazz lock up and Chazz put's in an arm bar. Pryce rolls through and hits an arm whip. Fallowed by two more and as Chazz got up hit him with a back breaker. Pryce then locked in a Cross Face type submission. Chazz lifts up Pryce who keeps the hold in and hits a fireman's carry slam.

Chazz fallows Irish whipping Pryce into the barbed wire ropes and then clothes lining both of them over it. Chazz fallows going for a neck breaker but Pryce countered smashing him against the cell. Pryce then fallows ripping off Chazz's jacket and smashing him back first against the cell making him bleed. Chazz hits a Belly to Belly suplex on Pryce against the barbed wire. Chazz fallows throwing Pryce face first into the steps and throwing him in the ring. Chazz looks at the crowd and locks in an Inverted Figure Four.

Pryce starts trying to drag him self off the hold. Pryce manages to turn around and counter it. Pryce fallows smashing Chazz with a jumping elbow smash and fallowed with a choke hold. Pryce fallows locking in a Dragon Sleeper on Chazz who counters it into a cutter. Chazz fallows Irish whipping Pryce against the turn buckle and hitting a running clothesline in the corner and hip tossing Chazz to the other side of the ring. Chazz goes under the ring and grabs a table. Chazz set's up the table and as he grabs Pryce, Pryce locks in the Grand Finale.

Chazz starts trying to escape but Pryce keep's the hold locked in. Chazz fallows trying to lift up Pryce to power bomb him through the table. Pryce let's go and hits an Impact Shot on Chazz who is on the floor. Pryce rolls him to the table and goes to the top rope. Pryce fallows hitting a Shooting Star Leg Drop through the table. Chazz slowly rolls out of the ring as Pryce tries to fallow. Chazz escapes the cage but Pryce fallows him from behind. Chazz tries to run up the cage but Pryce catches Chazz who flips back and locks in the Seated Ankle Lock.

Chazz continues to try and break the ankle but Pryce flips over smashing Chazz back first into the cell. Pryce grabs Chazz who rakes Pryce in the eye and tries to escape going up the cage. Pryce fallows him up as they both go to the top. Pryce hits Chazz with a back body drop who smashes back first into the barbs. Pryce fallows slapping on the Arctic Lock as Chazz tries to escape. Chazz starts trying to get out as Pryce applies more pressure Chazz then kicks at Pryce to let him go.

Chazz and Pryce both slowly get up and Chazz kicks Pryce in the gut and hits a Jack Hammer Suplex against the barbed cell as Pryce struggles in pain. Chazz does a standing shooting star press and rips of the barbs from the cell with his bare hands. Chazz then goes to choke out Pryce with it who manages to struggle out. Pryce runs at Chazz but is met by the a Mind Breaker and Chazz puts in the Perfection Lock. Pryce grabs the barbed wire and choke Chazz with it both keeping the holds in.

Pryce manages to Push Chazz on to the ledge where finally both tap out at the same time.

"This match is a draw" said the announcer.

Chazz crawls onto the top of the cage as Pryce goes to his knees. Chazz slowly get's up and shakes hands with Pryce and lead the crowd in a TWE Chant.

**Homicidal Bastard meets Suicidal Son of a Gun**** meets The High Riser III**

"This is a no DQ match introducing first "The Neo Cowboy" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"And his opponent "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"And last but not least Neo Raters" said the announcer Neo is on the outside.

They both start off in a battle of strength and Ted puts in a side ear hug. Kenny nails a couple elbows and Irish whips Ted to the turn buckle who hits his own as Kenny smashes hard. Ted fallows with a running clothesline in the corner fallowed by a scoop slam. Ted then goes for another one but Kenny Slips out and nails a heel kick sending him to the floor. Kenny fallows hitting a couple straight punches to the skull as Ted tries to get up. Ted then hits an upper cut fallowed by two more sending Kenny to the floor.

As Ted fallows Irish whipping Kenny to the ropes Neo pulls him out and smashes Kenny into the steel. Neo slides into the ring where's he met by Ted as they start brawling. Neo hits a kick to the hamstring fallowed by went to the back and ending with a shot to the head 1…2 kick out. Ted slowly get's up and pushes Neo into a spring board drop kick from Kenny. Kenny fallows blasting Ted with a spinning elbow. Kenny goes to the top rope for a Shooting Star Press but Ted catches him with a Lasso Kill 1…2… kick out.

Ted looks to hit Kenny with another one but Neo grabs him from behind and hits an arm drag fallowed by two more and a hesitant drop kick. Neo then punches Kenny into the corner and puts Ted on another. Neo hits a running kick to the head on both of them and as they stagger to the middle Neo hits a side scissors kick crashing both of them into the other 1…2.. kick out. Neo starts staring at Ted and blasts him with a Neoloctiy Kick 1…2… kick out.

Kenny nails him with a stump pile driver and throws him out of the ring. Kenny goes for the Rise Against the Odds but Ted hits him in the back. Ted grabs Kenny and nails him with a top rope Air Rodeo 1…2… kick out. Ted can't believe it and goes for the pin again 1…2… kick out. Ted gives Kenny a suplex and as he grabs his hair Neo gives him a clothesline. Neo then grabs Kenny and puts in the Space Deathlock. Ted is on the outside as Kenny starts struggling in the middle of the ring.

As Kenny's about to tap Ted kick's Neo in the head who loosens the hold. Ted puts a chair in front of a dazed Neo and runs to the ropes and comes back hitting a Lasso Kill on the chair 1…2… Kenny stops the pin. Ted grabs Kenny and kicks him in the gut and fallows with a Jumping DDT. Ted starts bending down as he stares at Kenny. Neo see's this and hit's a Spring Board Moon Sault DDT 1…2… Kenny stops the pin. Neo throws Kenny into the corner and hits Ted with a Missile Drop Kick.

Neo grabs Ted and kicks him in the gut and fallows with a face buster esque move on the chair. Neo fallows drop kicking Kenny and going to the top rope. Neo says TWE letter by letter as the crowd chants and hits the Code Infinite. Kenny blasts him with a Tornado DDT onto the chair. Kenny throws out Neo and hits a Rise Against the Odds on Ted 1…2…3

"Winner of this match Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

All three of then raise each others hand in victory.

**Lance's Two Track****s of Hate.**

"This is a triple threat Falls Count Anywhere Match and it is the co Main Event introducing first from Modesto, California at 6 ft 0 and weighing 215 pounds "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

"And introducing second from Nashville, Tennessee at 6 ft 6 and weighing 265 pounds "Violent" Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

"And introducing third from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance and all three start of fighting with the other. Lance starts nailing Asheel but Justin nails Lance from behind. Asheel grabs a chair and smacks Lance from behind and throws him into the turn buckle. Justin hits Asheel with a boot and clotheslines Lance in the corner just to be nailed by a spin kick from Asheel. Asheel then threw out Lance from the ring but Justin clothes lined him over the top and fallowed outside. Lance knees Justin and smashes him into the steel steps.

Asheel throws Lance into the barricade and hits a running drop kick. Asheel fallows going for a suplex onto the concrete but Lance counters and hits his own 1…2 kick out. Lance fallows nailing Justin in the head with a couple clumsy shots to the head as they brawl to the backstage area. Asheel fallows after a while as Justin slides Lance through the catering table. Lance then pokes Justin in the fallows with a kick to the gut and a couple forearms to the head and then hit's a Rated – K 1…2.. kick out.

Asheel jumps Lance from behind and throws him into the wall and grabs a book smashing Lance in the head with it. Asheel then grabs a computer (the Old Stocky Type) as Justin was getting up. Asheel tosses it but Justin duckers under the blow. The force makes the table fall onto Asheel who is stuck under it. Lance nails Justin with the computer from behind and then looks at Asheel and laughs who glares. Lance kicks at Asheel in the head a couple times and then starts playing with his hair while laughing crazily.

Lance slaps Asheel a couple times but Justin slowly get's up. Justin then got hit by a big boot to the skull and as Lance went back to toy with Asheel he was gone. Asheel spun Lance around and hit a twist of fate onto the concrete 1…2… kick out. Justin grabs Asheel by the hair but Lance low blows him and Asheel pushes Justin who falls of a near by stairs hitting his head. A medical teams goes to look at Justin as Asheel and Lance continue the fight.

Asheel throws Lance out the door that goes out to the street with Asheel fallowing. Lance hip tosses Asheel into a near by parked car. Lance grabs Asheel by the hair and goes to the top of a car for a Legend Driver. Asheel counters into a back body drop as Lance smashes hard on the top. Asheel fallows throwing Lance off hard onto the concrete and hits an Extreme Omega 1…2… kick out. Lance slowly get's up as Asheel throws him into a near by grocery store. As Asheel goes in Lance sprays him with hot sauce in the eye as Asheel shrieks in pain.

"That was mild sauce you baby" screamed Lance as he tossed Asheel into the vegetable isle.

"I went to your house and saw you weren't eating your veggies open wide" said Lance as he shoved them into Lance's mouth.

Lance then went to throw Asheel into the milk aisle but it was countered and Asheel drop toe holed him into it "Got Milk" said Asheel as he poured it over Lance. Lance speared Asheel through one of the aisles as everything fell down on both of them buried under watermelon. Lance pulls Asheel out and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out.

"Need Some fruit" screamed Lance as he went to Legend Driver him through a Watermelon. Asheel countered and hit a Twist of Fate through it 1…2… kick out. Asheel grabbed some orange juice and drank it down and then kicked Lance in the ribs. Asheel went for a Turning Point but hurt him self as Lance moved out of the way. Lance grabbed some cereal and poured it down on Asheel as he ate some him self. Lance and Asheel worked their way to the cake section.

"Asheel I didn't know it was your birthday" screamed Lance "Actually it isn't I was there but might as well celebrate it now" Lance smashed Asheel into the cake and then threw him out of the store. Lance kicks Asheel into a strip club where Lance pulls him out but not before leaving an innocent "Is that Megan Fox wait no time to get distracted" said Lance as the threw Asheel into the ring.

Asheel was waiting in the hall way as Lance walked up to him Asheel smirked and pulled a rope causing a large oak table to fall on him. "So Lance how's if feel" said Asheel as he set on it and the ref counted 1…2…3

"Winner of this match Asheel Din" said the announcer.

Both walked away I'm going to guess to a bath considering they were covered in milk, vegetables, cereal, and more. Justin is seen getting ready to come back but he notices it's over.

We get a showing of a Duncan vs. Jeff tale of the tape.

The main thing shown is brawling and who would win between the two power strikers.

"This is the main event introducing first the special guest referee the ZWL World Heavyweight Champion and NEXT Rookie Luke "The Thunder from Down Under" King" said the announcer.

"For the last match of the night it's back to the original commentators it's me Sebastian" said Sebastian.

"With the greatest wrestler on earth Steve Raters" said Steve.

Luke King: That's right straight from ZWL and NEXT comes The Thunder from Down Under.

"And introducing first the DWE Global Champion accompanied by Messiah from Part's Unknown at 6 ft 11 and weighing 345 pounds "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer. Jeff comes out in a long robe purple and gold robe with blood spilled on it and his crazed look fallowed by the TWE Hardcore Television Champion Messiah.

"This guy is the toughest son of a bitch on the planet nothing fazes this guy" said Steve.

"I understand that but his opponent well" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent the Twf World Champion from Toronto, Canada accompanied to the ring by Courtney Banks at 6 ft 4 and weighing 250 pounds "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer. Duncan comes out in his usual showboat Ferrari entrance with champagne as he goes down to the ring.

"Duncan is as tough as they came this guy can easily lift Jeff over his shoulders" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Jeff could do it with one arm to the pretty boy" said Steve glaring at his commentary partner.

Duncan and Jeff glare at the other one Duncan pushes Jeff who pushes back then smirks. Duncan grabs Jeff and hits him with a scoop slam as the Giant quickly gets up with a smile from the others show of strength. Jeff grabs Duncan and lifts him up with one hand and hits a back breaker onto his knee. Duncan gets to his knees and lifts up Jeff for a spinning reverse power bomb. Jeff grabs Duncan and lifts him over head hitting a Military Press Slam and Jeff walks back as Duncan gets up.

"These two in a show of power" said Steve.

"Yeah and both seem to be pumping up but who will win the battle of these two behemoths of strength" said Sebastian.

"Normally the size and weight determines that but I'm not sure with all the muscle Duncan packs into his body something tells me he has a needle" said Steve.

"Are you accusing him of steroids" said Sebastian.

They both start brawling with the other as they draw blood on the other which seems to just pump up Jeff. Jeff continues his assault into the corner but Duncan catches him with a kick to the gut. Duncan hit's a couple chops in the corner but Jeff throws him into the turn buckle and hits a God Combo fallowing with a side walk slam 1 kick out. Jeff then grabs Duncan by the throat for the game ending choke slam but Duncan chops Jeff's hand and hits him down with a bull dog.

"Nice bulldog there from Duncan" said Sebastian.

"I'm just saying you can't get that strong without steroids" said Steve.

Duncan fallows going for a Jail Cell but Jeff easily throws off Duncan and nails him with a boot to the skull. Jeff and Duncan both start punching at the other when they stop and talk well Duncan talks and Jeff nods. Jeff and Duncan stare at the other both looking for a while just looking. They're still staring then they both walk off from the ring. They both tell their manager to tell the announcer they're changing the rules. The announcer says no but one glare later grabs the mic.

"This match is officially a two on one handicap match Jeff and Duncan will team up against Luke King" said the announcer.

Duncan goes onto the apron as Jeff punches Luke in the face and takes off the referee shirt and hands it to Messiah. Messiah puts it on and is officially referee as Jeff starts nailing punches on Luke who is trying to fight back. Luke can't fight back to the onslaught as Jeff tags in Duncan who continues the attack. Luke hits a head but and fallows with a kick to the gut and a quick power slam. Luke doesn't stop locking in an arm bar but Duncan out powers him flipping him over into a rear chin lock.

Luke gets to his feet and in an incredible move moves Duncan forwards hits him with a back breaker and neck breaker in less then three seconds 1 . . kick out. Luke glares at Messiah for the slow count as Duncan chops blocks him from behind and they continue the attack. Finally enough is enough and all the TWE Roster come out and throw the heels out of the ring. Lance goes into the middle of the ring.

"Duncan and Jeff this night isn't about you It's not about me It's about TWE and you ain't fucking that up this night is the TWE: Anniversary and god dammit I assure you it will so as the fat ass Owen and Geoff might say "PARTY" and as Stone Cold Steve Austin said "That's the Bottom Line cause Lance Raters said so" said Lance as everybody leaves to a bar.

As Asheel is the last one to leave he looks to the crowd and says iconic words so smart and so great that they can only be repeated once for their verbal execution and grace "What the hell are you doing the fan's are part of TWE to your invited" said Asheel.

**In the Arena an hour later**

Chris is mopping the floor "Fuck how could I let them leave those Fuckers" said Chris as he mops.

* * *

Thier it is the TWE: Anniversery and that's the bottem line cause TDI's Champ said so just had to say it.


End file.
